


Clark-ometers

by cyparissus



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyparissus/pseuds/cyparissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what you’re saying is,” Clark said, ducking his head to peck Brainiac once on the lips before pulling back, “You don’t have a way to measure how kissing makes you feel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark-ometers

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the end of the second season! Be warned!
> 
> I finished my third rewatch of this show and just had to write something short and fluffy because I can't handle these two!!
> 
> This is assuming at the end of season 2 Brainiac 5 went back to the past to live with Clark. (Which I might end up writing a more in-depth story for..)

Brainiac 5 had settled into his new organic body fairly easily--it wasn’t all that different from his synthetic body, really--but the one thing he couldn’t seem to get used to was the unexpected sensations. There was no way to predict how a particular sensation would affect him, even when he was expecting the sensation. In his synthetic body, Brainiac measured sensations in precise metrics--pressure, material makeup, temperature--this was finite data that Brainiac had been able to measure to get a picture of what was happening. But he had no measure for the warm, prickling sensation that lingered on his skin after Clark had removed his hand from Brainiac’s shoulder, or for the way a thumb brushing against the line of his jaw could send a shiver down his spine. It was all very unexpected and overwhelming and a little thrilling, and Brainy couldn’t get used to it.

 

Even now, when he’d had plenty of time to get used to it, he still felt that odd swelling in the middle of chest when he watched Clark tilt his face down and align their lips. Kissing was one of odd human intricacies that Brainiac had never been able to make sense of before, and with Clark’s lips pressed against his he could admit that it was an enjoyable pastime, but he still couldn’t understand _why_ the trading of salivary liquids was enjoyable.

 

Clark pulled back with a little hum, pinning Brainiac back against the kitchen counter with the force of his bright blue eyes alone.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Clark asked, the smile on his lips playful and sweet, sparking off yet another unexpected sensation down his spine.

 

“Sensations, specifically the organic experience of sensation,” Brainiac said, casting around for a better explanation when Clark just raised an eyebrow and went on smiling, “I don’t have a way of quantifying certain organic sensations the same way I did when I was primarily synthetic.”

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Clark said, ducking his head to peck Brainiac once on the lips before pulling back, “You don’t have a way to measure how kissing makes you feel?” There was a gentle, teasing smile on Clark’s face that warmest Brainiac from the inside out.

 

“To put it bluntly,” Brainiac said, shooting for cool annoyance but figuring his smile undercut his tone. Clark overacted thinking, tapping his chin and looking around the room before leaning back towards Brainiac.

 

“You could just make up a new measurement. Like how many seconds it takes for you to get out of breath. Call it a Clark-ometer,” Clark said, right up against Brainy’s lips, and at the end of his idea Brainiac huffed in mild annoyance and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a hard kiss. Brainiac was getting better at this, the kissing and the touching; at first it had been overwhelming but Clark was never anything but gentle and now Brainiac knew he could give as well as he got, judging by the way Clark’s hand curled tightly around Brainiac’s forearm. When Clark nibbled on his bottom lip Brainiac gasped, and it took him a long, dazed moment to realize Clark had pulled back and was smirking at him.

 

“What was that, ten seconds? How many Clark-ometers until your knees get weak?” Clark was grinning like he thought he was being really clever, and Brainy managed to bite down on his tongue before he said _one more ought to do it_. Instead, Brainiac just mumbled “shut up” and yanked Clark back down into another kiss.

 

 


End file.
